Eheu!
by Druna Malgood
Summary: There's an empty room at the end of the hall, and it's begging to swallow you whole. Each step you take, makes it easier to fall on your face. Jared/Kim. Edited and Complete.


**_Eheu!_**

_**A one-shot of Jared and Kim's relationship around the time of the Imprinting.**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own the Twilight Saga, Stephanie Meyer does!**_

_Those who start out as outcasts can wind up as being part of the system._

_-PATRICIA ROBERTS HARRIS_

I leant against the wall of the La Push school building, dropping my heavy backpack carelessly on the ground beside me. I slid down and sat beside it, not taking my dark eyes off the scene in front of me.

I did the same thing every school morning. Woke up at 5 am, washed, dressed, gathered my books, ignored my mother and older brother, grabbed a snack, got the bus to school too early, sat somewhere outside and ate my breakfast, as I watched everyone arriving.

I followed the same routine. Again and again. Like clockwork.

I sighed quietly, pulling my hoodie tighter around my frail body. Pulling a bag of carrot sticks from my pocket I turned back to watch every student in school lounging, laughing, greeting and talking.

I was never included in that. I was just Kim Connweller, the strange, quiet girl who was never acknowledged by anyone but her only friend, Alicia Brail, and had a pathetic crush on Jared Tinsel, one of the most popular guys in the whole of La Push high school.

_Great._

"Kim! Kim! Kimmy!" I heard a high pitched, cheery voice coming towards and held back my groan. Today was not going to be my day, not even the tiny figure of my friend launching herself at me could lighten my mood.

"Hey Ali." I murmured, concentrating on breaking the small orange sticks in my hand in half. I popped a half into my mouth and chewed on, silently. Ali rolled her bright, muddy green eyes at my unenthused greeting.

"Someone's a little grumpy this fine morning! But the awesome Alicia Brail has some news that will perk you up to no end!" She said smugly, clapping her small hands together until there was no air between them.

I couldn't help but smile at her optimism but I refused too look at her, opting instead to stare at my scuffed black sneakers.

"Oh come on! Don't you want to know? It's juicy." She teased playfully, crouching down beside me, being careful not to dirty herself on the dusty, concrete floor. She was minor germophobe and the tiniest scratch of dirt on her body sent her flinging herself into the closest shower.

I finally turned my gaze towards her and thickened my voice with heavy sarcasm, "Oh please, do tell me, oh great one!" I tore my eyes away from her as soon as I spoke and looked to a group of students in front of us. They were laughing and chatting happily.

_Sigh._

Ali giggled. "Well…if you really want to know jibaittb !" She screamed something unknown, jumbling her high pitched words. I'm sure dogs on the interstate heard her and were coming to jump her any second.

"What? I didn't quite catch that." I said, totally uninterested as I pulled back my black, tousled hair into a messy ponytail using the band that had been cutting the circulation off around my wrist

"Jared-is-back-and-is-totally-totally-buff!"

_Oh my god…what?_

My heart literally skipped a beat as my pulse quickened and my skin tingled at the mention of _his _name, all trace of my bad mood. So many emotions rushed forward and I couldn't help but become breathless. _Worry, joy, anger…_

He was back! He had only been gone for three weeks but it felt like a lifetime. I'd missed staring at the back of his head in most of my classes and worrying if he could see the doodles on all my books.

Despite him hardly even talking to me without including the words "Can I borrow a pen?" or "What's the answer to question six?" I knew I was in total love with him and had been for about 10 years.

_EW…how cliché…_

I refrained from squealing and screaming, jumping, and everything else I felt like doing, trying to get sense of it all. There were rumours of things that were wrong with him for him to have been gone for nearly a month, but I wanted to know for sure.

Ali watched me eagerly, grinning happily at my delighted and astounded expression. I grinned back at her, my mouth becoming sore from all the smiling I had suddenly been made to do. "I knew you'd be happy!" She spoke proudly, reaching over to give me a brief hug before she dashed off.

"Wait! Where did you see him? What did he look like? Is he okay?" I called after her, grabbing my worn backpack and jumping up, leaving my discarded carrots behind as I chased after my only hope for truth. That was before class started…

* * *

"You're immensely late, Miss Connweller. Again."

"Sorry, Mrs Jelsia. I had to go to my locker." I said apologetically to my English teacher, the old bat. I hung my head in fake shame and I slowly made my way to my seat by the window.

"Well you should've done that this morning. Copy up the notes you've missed from your desk partner, please." She said and turned back to the board, sending me a look of disgust before she did so.

I perched down on my chair and pulled out my English books and stationary. I glanced at my desk partner, Reid, who was balancing a pencil on his nose. This was going to be a long period.

A little while later though, I was scribbling on my folder, past all the _"Jared 4 Kim" _and the _"Kim hearts Jared_", when the door opened.

"Mr Tinsel! Are you aware that your 21 minutes late? The period is nearly over!" Mrs Jelsia started on some other late student. However, it wasn't just someone else, it was Jared.

My head immediately shot up and I felt my jaw hit the ground. Not literally but it may have well had as I was sure I was catching fly. It was _him. _When I had caught up with Ali I had to torture her to get the information out of her and she hadn't left a thing out.

Jared had buffed up a lot. He was even more incredibly muscular, as if he'd gone through puberty all over again and he was taller too. His long, reddish brown hair had been hacked off but it made him rougher, more appealing. His skin seemed even more shinier and fresh.

My heart pounded inside my throat, a deep heat found itself creeping up my neck and I suddenly found it hard to breath. _Oh dear._ I ducked my head down and hit behind the tendrils of hair that had fallen out from my messy ponytail, continuing to watch him

"Sorry, Mrs. I was at the Principals office about my absence." he said smoothly, his voice huskier than before. He flashed her his breathtaking grin and took his seat beside his best friend Paul, giving him a high five.

The old bat even blushed and murmured her acceptance.

I looked away before I got caught staring, which everyone else seemed to be doing in non shameful way.

"Steroids." Was the first word I heard after the bell signalled lunchtime. I rolled my eyes at Ali, clutching my books to my chest.

"He could've just done overtime at the Gym." I defended him, chewing on my lip. I hadn't seen him all morning, since English. Maybe I should beg to change my timetable so I spent all of my classes with him. Maybe I'd get a chance to speak to him properly, without blushing and breaking something like a fool…

"He was off sick for three weeks. He'd hardly be able to do anything but lay in bed all day." She laughed at my stupidity. I shrugged. I was still pondering over the look he gave me when I left the English classroom, earlier. It was if he'd actually saw me for the first time.

But I didn't care! Jared Tinsel actually looked at _me!_

"You're as chatty as a mannequin." Ali's annoyed voice brought me harshly from my thoughts as we came to the lockers. It was lucky that ours were beside each other, which was complete fate. I shoved my books inside and exchanged them, shrugging my bag further up my shoulder.

"Sorry, sorry." I mumbled incoherently and we walked together to the cafeteria. I stalked off the get two trays and Alicia followed, taking one off me and started to natter again about nothing. I dumped a couple of things on my own tray, ignoring everyone.

I silently followed Alicia to an empty table in the corner and sat facing her as I placed my tray carefully in front of me. I dropped my bag onto the chair next to me and slumped down in my chair, pulling at the hem of my shorts.

We stayed silent for about 10 minutes, Ali stuffing her small pretty face and me picking at my food. The silence was unavoidable. I was too busy thinking about Jared.

"I have Bio with Jared next. He sits beside me." I pierced the quietness, something I didn't often do. I popped a piece of chocolate into my awaiting mouth and risked a glance at her. "I think I might talk to him, today."

She swallowed whatever she was eating and grinned at me. "Oooh! That's exciting! Remember what I told you when we were 13 try not to stutter, act cool and casual. I was a wise teenager."

I rolled my eyes, with a rather girly giggle escaping my lips. "Yes, sir!" The conversation seemed to roll smoothly after that until the bell went, signifying that lunch period was over.

Tripping over my own feet, I literally ran to Bio, Ali wishing me good luck. God, I was excited. This was going to be good.

I was the first one to arrive at Biology, even before the teacher, Mr Leon's. "Hello, Kimberly. First to class, I see. Very eager today?" He said, unlocking the door, his eyes twinkling.

"You know it, sir." I smiled genuinely and walked over to my seat, pulling out my folder and pens, arranging them obsessively on the desk.

Excitement changed to nerves as I stared at the desk, my whole body jittering in anticipation. Pupils filed in, uninterestedly, not even glancing at me as I shook. Jared Tinsel, the guy of my dreams, was just a minute away from sitting just centimetres away from me after a lifetime. And I was going to speak to him!

And then there he was. In the doorway, with Paul, joking and laughing about something. He was in mid conversation when he froze. I blinked a couple of times as he turned his head slowly towards me. His eyes widened as his eyes met mine and held them there.

We stared at each other for a few seconds. All my nerves disappeared and pure ecstasy replaced them. Paul's head spun, looking at both of us wildly. He hit Jared on the arm repeatedly and called his name but he didn't seem to notice. I didn't even notice that much. A slow, private grin spread across his lips and I returned the smile. His face immediately lit up and I couldn't help but giggle.

"Nice to see your back, Jared. Go sit down and I'm sure Kimberly will update you with the notes you missed. You too, Paul, sit down please." Mr Leon's said, pleasantly. "I need to step out for a second, class, try not to be too loud."

The bio professor stepped by Jared and Paul, both of who were twice his size, to exit the room.

Snapping out of our shared reverie, Jared made his way towards the desk, not taking his gaze from mine. I was shocked that I wasn't blushing or dying of embarrassment.

And then suddenly, everyone was watching us. But, you know what? I didn't care. Jared had only eyes for me. Me, plain, average Kim.

"Hey Kim." He said taking a seat beside me, flashing me a cheeky grin. My heart did back-flips and my head throbbed, a pleasant numbing feeling going to my arms and legs.

_HE KNEW MY FREAKING NAME!_

Well Mr Leon's did just say it a few seconds previous but let us forget that.

"He-ll-oo-." I stuttered quietly and blinked, closed my eyes for a second longer as Ali's voice rung in my head, reminding me of her rules. Jared didn't notice, his face lighting up at my voice. That was rather strange. Why was he looking at me like that?

But seriously, who gives a crap! I'm not invisible anymore.

I coughed and turned my whole body to face him, breathing in confidence. "So, why were you off?" I asked breezily, pinching my bare leg under the table. I sounded so mean! Not good.

"Would you believe me if I said I had cold?" He laughed, his eyes roaming over my face.

I pretended to think about it but joined in his laughter. "No, no I wouldn't." I smiled, pushing my hands against my cheeks. Yes, they were extremely warm. We sat in a comfortable silence for a few minutes. He continued to stare at me in wonder.

"So are you doing anything after I school? We could go to the beach?" Jared asked suddenly. He hung his head for a second and I could see his blush. Wow, he was so gorgeous. "Sorry, It doesn't matter, I mean I don't know you very well but-"

"No, I'm not doing anything. The beach sounds awesome." I cut him off, before I was even aware of what I was doing. _Oh…my…god…_

Jared's head shot up and he looked at me, eagerly. His eyes were wide and he had the cutest goofy grin on his face. He looked like a child on Christmas morning. "Are you serious?" He asked earnestly, nearly jumping up towards me enthusiastically. He clasped his hands together.

Being a large Harry Potter nerd, I refrained from saying that I wasn't Sirius. But I stopped myself from saying anything of the kind. "I am indeed." I caught my lower lip in between my teeth and watched him, anxiously. This had to be a joke right?

"Oh my god! You do not know how much this means to me! Thank you so much!" he babbled, sighing with relief as he rocked back and forth in his chair.

I giggled behind my hand. "Don't have a brain haemorrhage, Jared." I laughed, leaning forward to set my hand on his arm.

I immediately recoiled. Wow, he was hot! And not just looks, either. He didn't even notice though and couldn't stop grinning at both my touch and my agreement, not even when the teacher came back.

I couldn't stop either. Class passed in the best way possible, it really was the best class ever. When the bell went, Jared and I were in a deep conversation and we didn't stop until we left the classroom.

We were headed in different directions so we had to stop. I had a feeling it broke both our hearts. Jeez, I'm such a cheese ball.

"Hey Kim?"

"Yeah, Jared."

"I'll see you'll later." he said with a large grin. He reached out to push hair from my eyes. This time I didn't recoil from his touch.

_Hell yeah you would…_

* * *

**That was horrible I know! Sorry!**

**But chicken nuggets for all if you review! Creative Criticism is happily taken aboard!**

**Bye Byes!**

**Faithfully, sincerely **

Shifty eyed.


End file.
